1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 5-90845 discloses a lever-type connector with first and second housings and a lever mounted rotatably to the first housing. The lever has an operation portion and side plates that extend from opposite ends of the operation portion. Thus, the lever is U-shaped and straddles the first housing. The side-plates of the lever have cam grooves that receive cam pins on the second housing. The cam pins move along the cam grooves as the lever is rotated and urge the housings together. A housing-side locking claw projects out from an outer surface of the first housing and locks to a lever-side lock on the side plate of the lever when the housings have been fit together. The lever-side lock engages the lever-side locking claw from the outside. Thus, the locking arm of the lever-side lock must project out from the lever, and the connector is wide.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation and an object of the invention to provide a lever-type connector that can be miniaturized and that provides excellent unlocking performance.